Yo no
by fujoshi hetaliana 1
Summary: Albus no encaja y siente que nadie lo aprecia pero eso puede cambiar. pesimo resumen pero leean porfa


**hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

**Yo no**

-Eres una desonrra!una vergüenza!-gritaba James iracundo una mañana en Hogwarts, todos se detenian a observar por el gran escandalo que armaba-un Potter en Slytherin!-despotricaba contra su hermano menor con un sinfín de insultos y adjetivos despectivos.-por Merlin en que carajos pensabas?nuestros padres estara tan desepcionados-

Con ese ultimo grito el menor no soporto mas y se marcho corriendo hacia la parte mas oculta de los inmensos jardines de Hogwarts olvidando que solo llevava el uniforme normal (olvido su tunica y su bufanda en la sala comun) y estaban en pleno invierno,se sento en el suelo llorando al no poder contenerse mas,se sentia roto,herido y las palabras de su hermano calaban en lo profundo de su mente repitiendose una y otra vez;se abrazo a si mismo escondiendo el rostro en sus rodillas temblando de forma violenta.

-lo siento James-murmuro con la voz quebrada,se detubo por el susto al sentir una tela suabe y tibia rodearle el cuello

-no tienes porque disculparte-frente a el estaba Scorpius Malfoy,se fijo un poco mas y se dio cuenta de que estaban unidos por la bufanda que ahora cubria su cuello,sintio sus mejillas arder-el que deveria disculparse contigo es el imbesil de tu hermano-se sento a su lado y lo cubrio con su tunica

-he?-fue lo unico que logro aticular extrañado por el contacto,pero casi inconsientemente se acerco mas al mas alto pues ahora que reacciono se estaba muriendo de frio,no pudo evitar abrazarse al rubio en busca de un poco mas de calor haciendo que este se tensara –lo siento-murmuro empezando a retirar sus brazos pero se dutubo en seco al sentir otros mas fuertes rodeandolo

-no lo entiendo-murmuro despues de un rato el rubio

-el que?-pregunto confundido el azabache

-como un imbesil tan grande puede tener un hermano tan adorable-contesto mirando su rostro todabia surcado por las lagrimas,Albus se sonrojo bruscamente por semejante declaracion-que lindo-murmuro para luego besar sus mejillas,estrechando su abrazo alrededor de la cintura del mas bajo

-yo…yo..-no sabia que decir nunca en su vida alguien habia lo habia tratado con tanta dulzura

-te amo-declaro el rubio mirandolo directo a los ojos

-que?-se extaño pero en contra de lo que pensaba no sintio asco solo sintio una extraña calidez

-desde que te vi me pareciste el ser mas adorable que he visto en mi vida y dije "te quiero para mi"-acerco sus labios a los del azabache,se detubo unos milimetros antes de que sus labios se tocaran para oservar con detenimiento su rostro buscando algun indicio de asco o desaprobacion pero no habia ninguno,solo Albus y ese adorable sonrojo en sus mejilas que Scorpius tanto adorba,se acerco mas cerrando la distancia que los separaba,era un beso calido,dulce y tranquilo pero lleno de amor. Cuando se separaron por la molesta necesidad de respirar se miraron a los ojos nuevamente.

-regresemos al castillo,pronto empezara a nevar-dijo el mas alto parandose con cuidado seguido de Albus que inmediatamente se resbalo pero antes de caer los brazos de Scorpius lo rodearon nuevamente acercandolo a su propio cuerpo.

Sonrio y se paro de puntitas colgandose del cuello del oji-gris le dio un beso casto en los labios poniedose tan rojo como un jitomate maduro.

-definitivamente te quiero para mi-murmuro dandole un beso tierno en la fente-¿aceptas?-pregunto mirandolo a los ojos

-solo si prometes algo-contesto el ojiverde

-que?-pregunto ansioso el rubio

-que no me vas a dejar solo-respondio bajando levemente la mirada

-te lo juro-con esto lo abrazo mas fuerte pero sin lastimarlo-ponte esto-se sao la tunica cubriendo con ella a su nuevo novio,sonrio -¡se ve tan lindo!-penso y esque la tunica le quedaba enorme y en todo ese tiempo no se habia quitado la bufanda.

Al entrar al gran comedor todos les mirban impresionados ,venian unidos por la bufanda todavia y Albus traia la tunica del rubio y eso se notaba a leguas ya que le quedaba enorme

-Ademas de slytherin,eres puto y se te ocurre ser la novia de un Malfoy eres una vergüenza –declaro el mayor de los Potter parandose frente a su hermano,alzo su puño y lo dirigio hacia el rostro del menor pero antes de poder siquiera tocarlo recivio un golpe tan fuerte que lo tiro al piso dejando sorprendido a todos en el comedor.

-te atreves a tocarle un solo cabello a MI Albus y te arrepentiras de haber nacido-amenazo el rubio con tono frio y venenoso

-claro ya sabia yo que eras un cobarde Albus necesitas dejarte besuquear por una serpiente para que te proteja porque ni eso pudes hacer-dijo el mayor de forma venenosa y burlona

-callate-murmuro primero bajo –callate de una vez James-grito luego sorprendiendo a todos-me da igual lo que tu pienses yo soy feliz asi y tu eres mas patetico que yo porque de menos yo no necesito burlarme de todos para ser feliz,me das lastima James-con eso tomo la mano de scorpius y se fue a sentar a la mesa de su casa donde todos lo recibieron con alegria y orgullo,se sintio aceptado

-ves?solo tenias que ser tu mismo-le susurro su nuevo novio en el oido haciendolo sonreir

* * *

**holaaaaaaaaaa gracias por leer ¿hago conti o ya no?ustedes que dicen?**


End file.
